fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Compati Hero Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy
Compati Hero Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy is a tactical role-playing fighting game for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox developed and published by Banpresto and Capcom. It's canonically the last game produced by Banpresto, before the merging with Bandai Namco Games. It is officially released on July 28, 2005. Plot Following Gutsy Galaxy Guard's victory over the Neo-Zeon, a new threat makes their appearance on Earth. GGG - with Guy Shishio and the newly-constructed GaoFighGar - team up with their French counterpart Chasseur to battle the evil organization BioNet. Among Chasseur's ranks is Renais Cardiff Shishioh - a former BioNet cyborg with the relentless pursuit of destroying those who took away her humanity. But as GGG and Chasseur fight the BioNet, GGG's bases around the world are suddenly attacked, and the recently-discovered "Q-Parts" and the original Gao Machines are stolen by an even greater threat known as the "Kings and Queen of Sol." With heroes of Earth on their side by the United Nations, GGG must now travel to the far reaches of the galaxy to battle the Kings and Queen of Sol. Characters Banpresto Originals *Touma Kanou - Hot-blooded, dramatic and loud, Touma is a delivery boy who finds himself as the pilot of a prototype super robot named Raioh and later DaiRaiOh. *Cobray Gordon - A mysterious young man who first appears in a machine that turns out to be Balmarian in origin. He loses his memory when something absorbs his unit and mutates it into the powerful, enigmatic Werkbau which later upgraded into the chaotic Dis Astranagant. Cobray's true identity offers a real surprise and treat to longtime Super Robot Wars players. *Selena Recital - Speaking in a combination of American, Japanese and Spanish, this mysterious and deadly secret agent's true intentions are always in question. Players are expected to switch sides more often than any other character when using Selena. Her mecha, the AS Soleares and later the AS Alegrias, has the best speed of the four protagonists, in terms of performance and motif, as well as having the greatest variety of attacks, which bestow negative status on enemy units. *Yattarō *Pururun *Sukashi *Mamoru Amami *Guy Shishioh *Mikoto Utsugi *Taiga Kotaro *Leo Shishioh *Swan White *Geki Hyuuma *Kosuke Entouji *Ikumi Kaidou *Sanger Zonvolt *HyoRyu *EnRyu *FuuRyu *RaiRyu *Volfogg *Goldymarg *Mic Sounders the 13th Brave Raideen *Akria Hibiki Villains *Kings and Queens of Sol **Apocalypsis Cast *Tory Baker - Sanger Zonvolt *Jeff Bennett - RaiRyu *Cam Clarke - Sukashi *Ben Diksen - Cobray Gordon *Wayne Grayson - Kosuke Entohji *Dan Green - Taiga Kotaro *Chuck Huber - FuuRyu *Mitsuo Iwata - Mic Sounders the 13th *Tom Kenny - Akria Hibiki *Christopher Kromer - HyoRyu *Ichirou Mizuki - Apocalypsis *Rob Paulsen - Yattaro, Goldymarg *Yuko Sato - Selena Recital *Erica Schroeder - Swan White *Kath Souice - Pururun *Michael Sinterniklaas - Guy Shishioh *Rebecca Soler - Mikoto Utsugi *Eileen Stevens - Hana Hatsuno *James Arould Taylor - Touma Kanou *Veronica Taylor - Mamoru Amami *Marc Thompson - Geki Hyuuma, Volfogg *David Wills - EnRyu Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games